The Con Of A Lifetime
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Izzie comes back of a Special Victims Unit in Seattle, she comes back to help her former colleague and hopefully still friends with a rapist-murderer trying to con Seattle Grace...
1. Chapter 1

_The Con Of a Lifetime_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One _

_Izzie Stevens walked through Seattle Grace with her new badge in her jacket and she paused as she looked up, she remembered so much good times here and now the reception is going to get…She didn't know and so she went into the bathroom for a while before going in there. _

_Lexie Grey had a new patient he was a man around his forties name Carl Jones and he had a heart attack as he almost got in a car crash. He had to go into surgery because his heart was in worst condition and as she walked in a young woman around her early twenties sat there._

"_Excuse me. May I help you?" Lexie asked and the woman looked up at her then stood up. "Hi my name is Anna Jones and I'm sitting here waiting for this bastard to wake up…" Anna said and Lexie responded, "Okay…Who is he too you?" Lexie asked and Anna responded, "He's my father." _

_Izzie walked up to the chief's office and the chief gave him a good welcoming._

"_Now for the reason why I'm here, I was hired as chief medical examiner of a special victims, you have a man here who is a repeated sex offender and is tied to a murder of one of the officers named Anna Jones, her mother.." Izzie said and the chief took a long breath. "How do you know he's here?" Chief asked and Izzie responded, "The same officer told us last night and told she's been trying to piece together a conviction for the murder of her mother." "Does she have evidence?" Chief asked and Izzie responded, "She does. She wants a confession. Do you know where she is?" Chief told her that she need to find Meredith…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Con Of A LifeTime_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two _

_Izzie walked out and turned around. "I'm glad your okay, I heard." Izzie open then closed the door. _

_Izzie walked down the stairs and went to the doctor's station and there was Meredith. "Meredith." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "Izzie." Meredith gave a short hug and Izzie quickly told her what was going on. "Wait! You're a medical examiner, that's great." Meredith said and got the board. "Lexie has his case. Is she in dangers? He got out of surgery today" Meredith asked and Izzie thought that bastard was going to die. _

"_Okay he just got out of surgery." Lexie said and Anna paused then looked up at him. "I'm well aware of what he just got out of but I need to speak to him." Anna said and Lexie responded, "I say that because I think you want to do more than just get a confession." Anna smile and then sat back down. "It's your job as a doctor to look after him but I get the confession." Anna said and Lexie responded, "You could kill him with the stress on his heart. He could have died on the table." "Well evil does live." Anna said with a little more coldness then her prior statements. Lexie walked more to her and as Anna looked up at her. "What did he do?" Lexie asked and Anna responded, "You will hear in his confession." Izzie walks in with Meredith. "Anna come on." Izzie said and Anna responded, "Your not over me Izzie. I'm over you." "I know but you have to come with me, please. Dianna doesn't know you're here, you know what she said what was going to happened to you if she knew you would here." Izzie said and Anna responded, "He needs to confess." "Guys please go outside." Meredith said and Anna gets up slowly looking at him then gave Lexie a scowl look. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Con Of A Lifetime_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_At the conference room Meredith and Lexie was joined by the chief with Izzie and Anna. _

"_Izzie you got to tell us, what's going on?" Chief asked and Izzie responded, "Carl Jones has been link to several kids disappearance and they turned up….. He was the one who murdered them all and we also found a link to the murder of Anna's mother." "Oh my God." Lexie said and Chief responded, "Would you about to…" "No I know Seattle Grace had a upgrade in security and the bastard doesn't deserve to die." Anna said and Izzie added, "I came to make sure Anna didn't do something stupid." "I didn't know.." Lexie said and Chief asked, "Who is your supervisor?" _

"_That would me. I'm Dianna Courtland, I'm the lead detective of the special victims unit." Dianna said and looked at Anna as well as Izzie. "Who was the one who operate on Carl Jones?" "I assisted on the surgery." Meredith said and Anna got a court order to know about the case. "To not face jail time, he's gotten surgeries before hoping for someone to hear about what he's done and for one of the doctors to mess up." Izzie said and then added, "He's married to someone who has been working cons for like her whole life." "Wait! He's been getting surgeries hoping we would just slipped and kill him." Meredith said and Dianna responded, "He might do it again." _


End file.
